playing for the other side
by loobski
Summary: Hermione is deeply in love with Harry but Harry's affections are placed in a certain puddlemore quidditch player. SLASH! First story, please tell me what you think, Recognition to Soph for helping me.
1. Chapter 1

_none of the characters are mine, all things belonging to this world are the property of J.k Rowling_

_Rated M for future chapters_

It was a cold, damp Sunday and once again Harry was forcing his team outside into the quidditch stadium. He knew how much they hated him for forcing them into the cold morning winds, he had been forced out of his bed at 5 o'clock on Sunday mornings aswell. Harry however, also knew how well it worked as Woods team had been the best he had been in.

Harry's mind drifted away to his memories of Wood, how he glided through the air, how his hair would flow with the wind and watch his muscles pump as he shot down, up and across to stop the quaffle, Harry's cock twinged as he thought about it. He shook his head and focused back on leading his team into the grounds, he hadn't thought about wood for years. Harry briefly wondered what Wood was like now and whether, now Harry was 16, Wood might return those feelings. Harry was going to see puddlemore united with Ron and Hermione in a few weeks when the Christmas Holidays start. Oliver's team were playing the Chuddney Canons and Ron had convinced his two best friends to tag along for extra support. Harry was excited to see Wood again but was aware that it was very unlikely he would actually be able to have a good conversation with the man now. Harry pondered about this thought and realised why it had stumped him. Wood was a _man_ now, Harry couldn't place the feelings that this thought brought to him but it definitely made his longing for the Christmas break even stronger.

As quidditch practice started Harry was forced to think about his current team mates. Ron was still very unconfident but Ginny was improving by the day, He watched his team mates fly through the air, finally working as a team. When Harry was satisfied that everyone was improving as they should, he released the snitch and began his long quest to grab it as quickly as possible, but with Wood constantly entering his mind Harry was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. As quidditch practice finished and Harry's team began to traipse back up to the castle Harry's mind was once again free to think about Wood. As he did so a wide smile cracked across his face.

'Why are you so happy? I'm starving!' Ron moaned as he dragged his feet up the hill to Hogwarts.

'Yeah, we've still got 3 essays to write aswell.' Harry said quickly to distract Ron from his original question, 'So we have got to start those straight after breakfast.' Ron, who had obviously put that out of his mind, groaned at the thought of it.

That evening Ron was still sitting in the firelight of Gryffindor common room writing Snape's essay that had to be in the next morning. Hermione and Harry were sat on the sofa opposite him, Hermione was watching Ron struggle, Harry was watching this scene. He knew Hermione was itching to help Ron, and all 3 thought she was goin to when instead, she turned to Harry.

'Can I talk to you?' Harry looked confused and Hermione could tell he was surprised as his mouth was hanging slightly open. 'Now?' She added forcefully. Harry slowly got out of his chair to follow Hermione across the room with an inquiring look towards Ron who immediately replied with a look of confusion and a shrug of his shoulders. Harry made it over to his frustrated friend who was now pacing in the corner of the room.

'What's up Herms?' Harry queried as his voice shook a little, he was not used to giving advice… probably because he was quite bad at it.

'Oh like you don't know! I just cant hold it in any longer I have to tell someone, anyone and well… why not you.' Hermione nervously giggled, she was talking fast and her pacing was making Harry feel dizzy, he sat down in the nearby chair. His look of confusion made Hermione giggle more. 'Well, Harry I well, Oh for Merlin's sake.' She lunged towards Harry and kissed him roughly on the lips. She waited for a reply but soon realised it wasn't coming, she pulled away and stared at her crush in the face looking for some kind of reaction to her sudden actions. Harry sat still, he certainly had not been expecting that.

'You mean…..' Harry whispered, Hermione nodded slowly. 'You… you like me?!' He blurted out. 'But, I thought you liked Ron!

'No, look Im sorry I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I don't want an answer right away, just, just think about it. Okay? I'll be in the room of requirements tonight at 12. Come if you decide this is what you want.' She hesitated and then leaned forewords and pecked Harry on the cheek then turned around and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

_Next chapter- What will Harry do about Hermione? _


	2. Chapter 2

'What was that?!' Ron asked accusingly as Harry sat back down in front of him. Harry's eyes were fixed as his mind was in a state far away from the common room. 'Harry!' Ron shouted into his line of vision, Harry jumped.

'Huh, what? Oh right, nothing.' Realising that Ron had probably saw Hermione kiss him and that there was no possible way to get around that fact, Harry decided on giving Ron a half truth. 'She said she likes me.' Seeing the expectant look on Ron's face told him he wanted more information, 'And that I should think on it.' Harry paused. 'But what is there to think about? I don't, I mean I don't _think _I like her.'

'Well mate,' Ron said softly, 'I think you need to figure that out before one of ya gets hurt.'

'Yeah' Harry mouthed. 'Wait a sec, when did you get good at advice?' Harry exclaimed in mock horror as Ron laughed at himself.

Harry soon decided to leave Ron to finish his essay so he could take an early night, he certainly needed it. He flopped onto his bed and lay flat on his back with his hands behind his head. He starred at the ceiling as he kicked off his shoes. He ran through the evenings events over in his mind. He had always thought Hermione was pretty but this was something else entirely. Harry was gay wasn't he? He had been hoping to make a move on Wood in 2 weeks but this threw a bolt in it completely. If Harry said no, Hermione would be heart broken to find Harry with someone else, let alone a man. He smiled as he thought about this again. What a man Wood was, Harry had seen him a couple of times on posters for Puddlemore and certainly knew Wood was more then capable of handling Harry's 'rougher' sides. Harry smirked as he thought about the memories of his past and slowly ran his fingers down his body, recalling how it felt to have another man do the same. This was not helping anything, Harry thought as he turned onto his side.

What he was planning to do about Hermione was now clouded slightly by the fact he could feel himself starting to go hard. Harry knew nothing was going to happen with Wood now and so why not make a move on Hermione? It certainly wouldn't harm anyone as long as he kept those feelings for Wood at bay. Hermione was certainly gorgeous and she liked him a lot, leaving no doubt in Harry's mind what would happen if he went to meet her that night. It was only a bit of fun and god knows, Harry needed it. It wasn't like it was serious, it wasn't like Hermione was in love with him, right? It was just pure, casual sex.

Harry turned to look at the clock, it was 11:30 but Ron was still downstairs. It usually took Harry 20 minutes to walk to the mysterious room and knew that Hermione had certainly ventured there earlier than her planned time. The minutes ticked by and Harry soon realised if he did not move fast he would miss this opportunity. He jumped out of bed and stepped into his shoes. It was 11:50 already and he knew Hermione wouldn't stay long. He sprinted down the stairs to the common room and past a very confused looking Ron,

'Going to the library.' Harry shouted back as he clambered out the Portrait hole. He ran as fast as he could to the next corner, turned left, then right, then up three flights of stairs until reaching the corridor leading to his desired room. He walked along it three times thinking over and over again. 'I want to see Hermione, I need to see Hermione.' Until he slowly spun on the spot and opened his eyes. There in front of his was a large wooden door. Inside was Hermione Granger, friend of 6 years. His hands began to shake as he reached for the door handle. It took him a minute or so to collect himself and to slow down his breathing, his run had made him slightly breathless and he could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead or was that just nerves? Harry slowly pushed the door open to reveal what was inside, a smile sneaked across his face as he turned around and shut the door behind him.

The door made a soft clicking sound as it closed behind Harry, he looked up into the small room, drenched in moonlight. The room was quite small, but also quite empty, the walls were covered in a soft cream paint which complimented the red carpet beautifully. Against the opposite wall there was a deep red sofa. Hermione was there. Harry's eyes lingered upon her form before he stepped forward. Her hair was softly flowing over her shoulders as the light from the windows glowed upon her face. Her legs were crossed as she sat very still, waiting for Harry to make the next move.

Harry knew exactly what to do and could tell how nervous Hermione was. He walked across the room to were she was sat and lifted her up off the sofa by her hands. Only now did she notice that Harry was a little out of breath.

'Did you run?' She smiled with appreciation.

'Yah.' He replied. 'Lost track of time, didn't want to miss you.' Their faces were now only centimetres apart and Harry could feel her warm breath wash over his lips. Hermione's heart was now pumping so hard that she felt like she was going to be sick, luckily, as she pressed her body against his, she could feel Harry's doing the same.

'Well I'm really glad you came.' She whispered.

Harry turned his head to meet hers and their lips locked as his hands slipped down her body to find her waist. Hermione's fingers ran through his hair as he slowly slid his tongue into her awaiting mouth, Hermione moaned. Is this what it would be like to kiss Oliver? Harry pondered as his tongue explored its new surrounding. Harry carefully pushed Hermione back against the nearby wall as he moved his hands up above her head to stabilise himself as his body moved against hers. Hermione reached around Harry's neck as he reached down and grabbing Hermione's hands in his own. He trailed them up the wall to replace his large, rough hands with her delicate ones. As Hermione's hands were pinned against the wall above it left her body exposed, just as Harry had planned it. They were now kissing faster and they were soon gasping for breath but they didn't stop. He reached down and undid the first button of Hermione's shirt. He opened his eyes and drew back from her. Hermione gave a small nod and pulled Harry back to her by the back of his head. This was all the confirmation Harry needed to unbutton the rest of her shirt and throw it onto the floor, He stared down at the naked chest before him. Hermione has certainly come prepared, he thought, as he admired the red and black bra he would soon be tearing off her. He continued to kiss her and slid his hands down onto her lower back and gently tugged her off the wall.

Harry looked round desperately and soon found a huge four poster bed at the other end of the room. Harry was sure it wasn't there before but certainly wasn't complaining about its sudden arrival as he blindly led Hermione over to it and gently lay her upon the soft silk duvet. He removed his own shirt and followed Hermione onto the bed, he was now lying above her, and he fumbled with her bra clasp, he needed to get this off her before he had to rip it, but before long, it had joined the slowly growing pile of clothes. Harry was breathless at the site of Hermione like this. He had to pull away from the kiss to take it all in which made Hermione annoyed but giggled anyway. Harry finally turned back to her.

'You're beautiful.' He breathed and leant down to kiss her passionately.

Harry was slowly working his way down Hermione's body, kissing her lips, chin, neck, shoulder and finally her breasts. As soon as Harry's tender lips brushed against her nipples she let out a soft moan. As he continued to let his hands caress the rest of her body. She was now extremely wet and Harry knew it. He moved back up to Hermione's mouth, which had already forgotten how great it was to be kissed by him. His hands moved to the zip on her trousers and he began to undo them.

'No.' Hermione groaned but made no attempt to stop him, Harry carried on, she was now completely undone and he just had to slide her trousers down until Hermione found her voice.

'No!' She said louder, more to herself then Harry and dragged herself from under him and off the bed.

'I don't understand.' He exclaimed. 'I thought this is what you want!' Hermione was now putting her shirt back on as Harry disappointedly watched.

'No! well yeah, I do.' She added as she caught sight of Harry and realised this hurt him. 'but it's moving too fast! I was expecting just to talk tonight! And then you started kissing me and it was amazing, I didn't want you to stop.' She added. Harry remained silent. 'Look, all im asking is can we take it slow, will you, be my boyfriend?' She flushed, Harry nodded, he didn't no what else to do. If he said no, Hermione would have known that he was only using her. Harry felt sick at this thought ran through his head. How could he do that? Dating Hermione was his way of making it up to her and be sure he was still the loving, caring Harry he thought he was. Hermione beamed.

'Good!' She smiled as she bounced over to Harry and kissed him . 'See you tomorrow then!' And with that, she was gone. Leaving Harry in the room on his own.

What had just happened? Had he just been rejected? Well, in a way, he thought. How could that have happened, and coming here to see Hermione was the worst decision he had ever got, having the opposite effect on his Hormones. He now wanted Wood even more but being Hermione's 'boyfriend' made it so much worse. Harry was pissed off, his erection was now agonisingly hard and so he put Hermione out of his mind and finished himself off.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had now past since that night and Harry and Hermione were still going out. He had told Ron everything that had happened, well not everything. There are some things a man just doesn't need to tell another man. One of these things was Harry's ever-burning desire for Oliver Wood, multiplied by the fact Hermione was still enforcing a no sex rule upon their relationship and Harry could not contain it any longer.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were currently on a train speeding towards the Chuddney Cannons quidditch stadium, Hermione and Harry were holding hands and kissing, Ron, who was sitting opposite them, had already spent most the journey complaining about them.

'Guys, come on, I'm happy for you and all that but I don't want it paraded in front of my face.' He grimaced and the two parted and a loud noise followed, not unlike that of a plunger parting a drain.

'Oh come on Ron, loosen up, you are like this when Ginny has a boyfriend!' Laughed Hermione.

'No. I just don't want to watch my two best friends eating each others face. How much longer until we get there.' Asked Ron.

'Ooh I'm not sure.' Hermione said as she looked around for a schedule before finally standing up. 'I'll just go and ask the driver.' She kissed Harry goodbye and walked out the cabin.

Harry turned to stare out of the window, he was deep in thought and Ron noticed.

'What's up Harry?' Ron concernedly asked. 'And don't say nothing because I know there something bothering you.' Harry slowly turned back to Ron, inspecting Ron's face before he answered.

'I'm gay.' Harry calmly replied before turning back to the view outside the train.

'But you're going out with Hermione!' Ron gasped. 'She a girl!' Harry chuckled at his reaction.

'I know Ron, that's the problem. But she likes me so much and I was lonely.' He paused, Ron was still looking confused. 'I couldn't pass up the opportunity.' Ron looked disgusted at this.

'Opportunity?!' He shouted. 'That's Hermione you're talking about!'

'I know Ron! And I feel terrible, I don't know what to do!' Harry shot back.

'Well, you better sort it out before you hurt her.' Ron threatened.

'Hurt who?' Said a voice in the corner, it was Hermione, she had just walked in.

'Oh just Ginny, Ron's just worried about her playing quidditch.' Harry invented, Hermione seemed content with this reply and came and sat back next to Harry and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'I missed you.' She smiled between kisses.

'I missed you too.' Replied Harry, ignoring the death stares coming from Ron.

'How long left?!' Ron snapped, exasperated. Hermione drew back quickly, shocked at this sudden outburst from Ron.

'Oh, sorry! Mmmm about 20 minutes the driver said.' She commented as Harry flashed Ron a defensive look. He may not love Hermione, Harry thought, but he still cared about her.

Just as predicted, 20 minutes later the 3 of them were clambering onto the crowded platform. It was already 10 o'clock and the match started in half an hour. It was a short walk out of the stadium, and Hermione swiftly called for a taxi, even though Harry an Ron, neither of which had ever taken a cab, demanded they flew there on broomsticks.

'To Pendington square please.' Hermione ordered to the driver and they were on their way. Ron spent the entire of the 10 minute journey tutting at Hermione and Harry, Harry had to remember to meet with him in private to finish their little talk.

They entered into the stadium with only 5 minutes to spare, they quickly found their seats and awaited the exciting game. The atmosphere of the crowd was nothing Harry had ever experienced, he spent the time looking round at the outrageous banners and cheering fans. Yet now he was dating Hermione he could not think about Wood, it just was not fair and with Ron constantly sending him death stares, Harry could not avoid his guilty conscience. The ground of the stadium was a fresh green grass, and due to the sweet apple smell emitting from it, Harry guessed it had been charmed that way. The goals were the same size as at Hogwarts yet these ones seemed to be made out of something much more expensive, silver maybe.

These ponderings were soon banished from Harry's mind as the teams walked out into the stadium. Harry was inconspicuously looking for Wood as Hermione squeezed his hand.

'Isn't this exciting!' She whispered into his ear.

'yeah.' Harry grunted and turned back to watch the players walk out. There he was. Oliver Wood. Oh wow! Harry thought as he admired Oliver's firm, broad shoulders and his gorgeously scruffy hair cut, it was obviously styled that way, and it was perfect. His face had matured aswell, his jaw line was stronger and his eyes conveyed more knowledge. Oliver wasn't what Harry had imagined, he was better, and Harry wasn't the only one to notice this.

'Wow, look at Oliver, he certainly didn't look like that at Hogwarts!' She exclaimed and nudged Harry in the arm. 'Did he Harry.' Before turning to respond to Hermione's statement Harry shot a look to his left, Ron was sat watching him, and obviously had been for quite some time. He wasn't happy.

'Yeah.' Harry mumbled, not taking his eyes away from Ron's. There was anger boiling in his eyes and Harry didn't like it one bit.

The game went on for some hours and was so close. The Chuddney Cannons had won, 150:140. The stands were shaking under the pressure of everyone jumping up and down in celebration. Luckily for Harry, Ron was so happy that he completely forgot about Harry's feelings, punching the air in victory instead.

'Oh yes!! I knew we would win!! Did you see our seeker?!' He shouted through the roaring sound, surrounding the area.

'Yes!' Harry shouted into his ear. 'It was incredible!' He turned around and watched Hermione dancing besides him. How could he do this to her? Harry felt awful.

'You're Harry Potter!' Said someone behind them and Harry whipped round. Standing there was a middle- aged man staring at him.

'My god. Nice to meet you! I'm Mickey Stevens, I'm puddlemore's manager. I don't suppose you and your mates wanna come and meet the teams?' He asked in a strong northern accent. Ron and Hermione had turned round to listen aswell and their mouths had dropped open at once.

'Definitely! Harry chuckled and the 3 of them followed Mickey out of the stands.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's heart caught in his throat as his hand brushed against Oliver's, his eyes twinkled which, Harry noticed, complimenting his wide smile.

'I believe you already know our star player?' Boomed Mickey the manager proudly.

'Yes.' Harry answered robotically, not able to remove his green eyes from wood's deep brown ones. Mickey's smile faltered as he looked upon the scene in confusion as Wood smirked. Ron had dragged Hermione off to meet the Chuddney Cannons but Harry had been happily manoeuvred over to the opposing team.

'Harry plays seeker for Gryffindor at Hogwarts, he was in my team, first year he was when he started. Quite a talent he has.' Wood winked at Harry and Harry blushed.

'Well, I'll leave you to catch up!' Mickey finished and patted Harry cheerily on the shoulder.

There was a slight awkward silence while the two of them adjusted to the sudden loss of company. The room was large and the walls covered in celebration decorations for the other team, Harry could hardly see his friends anymore.

'You have really changed since I last saw you.' Oliver admired, it was now Harry's turn to smirk and Oliver looked Harry up and down

'Thanks, you could say the same for yourself!' Oliver's mouth twitched into a sideways smile and Harry began to feel the heat radiating off the two of them.

'How old are you now?' Oliver inquired

'16, I got Captain this year.' Harry informed.

'That's fantastic! I thought you might! Listen, I got to change out of these.' Oliver gestured towards his clothes, only now did Harry notice that Wood was still in his quidditch uniform. 'Come on, we can catch up while I change.' Oliver suggested, Harry looked over to where Ron and Hermione were, they were both caught up in the hustle and bustle of the celebrations.

'Sure.' Harry replied as he pushed the sudden feeling of guilt to the back of his head.

Harry followed Wood through the crowd and into a empty L-shaped locker room. The floor and walls were decorated in the same tiled pattern and round the corner, Harry noticed, Wood was already taking his shoes off.

'Take a seat.' Wood advised and Harry sat on the wooden bench next to the door. 'So Hogwarts still the same?'

'Yeah! Snape is defence against the dark arts teacher now though!' Harry told him.

'Really? Wow, Didn't think Dumbledore was actually going to let him!' Oliver commented as he stripped his top off. Merlin's beard, Harry thought. Wood's muscled chest perfectly complimented his broad shoulders and toned stomach, he had a line of hair leading from his belly button down towards his trouser rim, how low did he have to wear his trousers? This was just unfair, Harry thought.

'Harry.' Oliver had brought Harry back to reality, and with it the embarrassment of what he had been caught doing. Harry's eyes wiped back up to Wood's face, he had one eyebrow raised and he was smiling that crooked smile again, Harry blushed.

'Sorry!' Harry smiled. 'But. Wow.' He mouthed as his eyes slid back down to the naked torso, just metres away from him. Harry stood up and walked across the changing room to were Wood was standing and glided his hands slowly over Wood's naked chest. Oliver was watching, he had wanted this for a long time, he closed his eyes and let the celebrity feel every inch of his chest. Eventually Harry looked up to Wood, he was slightly shorter. Wood opened his eyes and they locked with Harry's. Wood slowly inched forwards, getting closer and closer to the man he had longed for for years. The wait was too much for Harry to take and wrapped his arms around woods neck and pulled him closer until their lips brushed against each other and Harry let out a low moan and he pressed himself closer to Wood's body.

Wood pushed Harry roughly against the lockers and increased the pressure on Harry's mouth, forcing his tongue deeply into the kiss. He trailed his lips down to Harry's neck to began expertly kissing and sucking while Harry closed his eyes and leant his head against the locker, it was nothing like he had ever felt before.

'Oh god.' Harry muttered. Wood was moving back up to his lips through groans of protest as Harry's tongue danced inside Woods welcoming mouth. Oliver groaned as Harry's hands trailed a burning path over his body.

'So you two going to be long? I got the daily profit wanting an interview with, Wood.' Came a strong northern voice from the door. Harry opened his eyes and pulled away, standing there was Mickey. Wood jumped and spun round, losing his effortless cool for the first time since Harry had known him.

'Yeah.' Wood winked as he regained it. 'I'll see you later Harry.' Oliver picked up his shirt and gave Harry one, final, passionate kiss.

'Mmmm, I'll look forward to it.' Smiled Harry and followed Wood out of the changing rooms, watching his fine butt out of the door.

Harry waited for Wood to leave the large, crowded room before he relaxed, it was full of people bathing in the endless merry chatter that butterbeer always brought.

'Fuck.' Harry whispered. 'What have you done Potter.'


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi everyone, Everyone seems very happy that I have gotten onto all of the potter/wood slash, so I thought I would keep the them coming J excuse the language. So I very much hope that you enjoy and please please review. Loobski xx_

Harry was lying, fast asleep in his cosy four poster bed in the hotel they had booked into. His mind was drowned in the dream he was having. He was sitting on a chair with Wood on one side, Topless and holding onto his long, magnificent, er, broomstick, Harry noticed he was surrounded by a deep red mist and he looked amazing. On the other was Hermione, completely covered with thick woollen clothes and holding a book with little hearts dancing around her head. Luckily, he would not remember this next morning.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _What was that? Harry thought as he groaned and turned over onto his side, must just be his dreams. There was a moment of bliss in Harry's mind before he remembered why he felt so lousy that morning. Last night, him and Ron had continued their little talk. He groaned as he recalled the past evening.

'_Harry, could I talk to you?' Ron had asked as soon as Hermione had left to go to her room, she had requested separate rooms for Harry and herself, much to his disappointment._

'_Sure.' Harry answered, his breath getting caught in his throat._

'_Look, I've been thinking, This gay thing is just a phase right. It's not like you have actually had an experience with it, so how would you know?' Harry's mind jolted at this, he had had a gay experience but he couldn't tell Ron it was with his brother, so he kept quiet as Ron continued. 'And Hermione is, like, wow. So you must fancy her! You're just confused.' Ron paused, expecting Harry to bite back at this, but he just stayed quiet. 'So, I am going to forget what you said about Hermione being an opportunity.' Harry noticed Ron's fists clench at this. 'And just let you two be happy.' Ron smiled broadly, he apparently considered his blessing to be very important. He was right, which was why Harry just kept his mouth firmly shut. 'See you in the morning, Don't forget to set you're alarm!'_

Harry had forgot to set his alarm and was currently paying for it.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _There it was again! What could that be? Harry asked his half awake mind.

'Ergh! What do you want?!' He shouted at the door, he was not happy about being woken up at, he leaned over to look at the clock, 11 o'clock?! Shit.

'Harry get up! Its Ron! We gota be there in 20 minutes.' Boomed Ron through the thick wooden door.

'Sorry, yeah, just getting up!' Replied Harry, he was rushing around the room picking up random items of clothing while trying to force his socks onto his feet. He fell over onto the floor and had to push his tangled hair out of his eyes. 'Shit!'

Bang! Bang! Bang! Came the sound again and Harry ran his hands through his hair to try and keep it down to a reasonable amount.

'I'm coming Ron!' Harry shouted through the door. 'For gods sake.' But a more delicate voice followed.

'Its, its me.' Hermione said tenderly. 'Let me in. 'Harry leapt across the room to the awaiting voice, they had to leave for the restaurant in less than 5 minutes.

'I'm so sorry.' rushed Harry. 'I thought you were Ron!' Harry leaned down and kissed the beautiful brunette, her eyes as warm as ever. She was dressed in a gorgous blue satin dress that shockingly revealed her sexy curves. 'Wow.' Harry laughed to Hermione's giggles. Even though Harry had chosen an Emerald shirt and black trousers to exaggerate his piercing green eyes he suddenly felt underdressed.

'I could say the same about you.' Smirked Hermione. 'You ready? Ron is waiting downstairs.' Harry nodded and followed her down to the main entrance of the hotel.

'Excuse me, is there any letters for Mr H potter?' Harry was currently waiting at the hotel reception, already running late but he knew never to go out without checking. Ron and Hermione were some way behind tapping their feet and throwing annoyed glances at Harry.

'Yes sir, I know who you are.' Smiled the man. 'One arrived this morning.' Harry was shocked that he had a letter, even though he always asked he never usually got a yes in reply. Harry reached out and took the letter from the awaiting man. Turning it over, he saw that it had been from the very keeper he did not want to think about right now, so he shoved it into his front pocket and walked back over to his awaiting friends.

'Anything?' They inquired, eyebrows raised.

'No, you were right, I should not always ask.' He lied and followed them out of the building.

'This place really is beautiful.' Hermione said as she starred around the room. 'Bill was right.' A hot flush rose in Harry's cheeks, the faster they moved on, the happier they would be.

'Yah, were shall we sit?' Harry quickly asked as he scanned the room.. 'Oh mother fu…'

'Oh look there's Wood!' Hermione beamed, she had noticed the same thing as Harry. 'Hay Oliver!' Hermione shouted across the restaurant, catching the attention of Wood, plus half the restaurant and 3 French waiters with clichéd moustaches that curled upwards at the end. Hermione blushed.

'Hay guys!' Wood shouted back as he beckoned them over. Harry was keeping his gaze on the floor, trying in earnest to keep it away from those gorgous eyes. Wood was eating with the rest of his team, it was a large table.

' Do you guys want to join us? We only just arrived.' Wood politely inquired.

'Oh my, if that's ok!' Hermione replied enthusiastically as she eyed the quidditch players up. Harry noticed but didn't mind, he had nearly had 1 of them.

'Hi Harry.' Oliver whispered as Ron and Hermione busied themselves getting a chair, a waiter had offered to bring his. Oh the joys of being a celebrity, Harry thought.

'Hi.' Harry smiled.

Soon, the whole table was chattering away loudly, everyone was onto their main meals and ever since Harry had found his spot opposite Wood, Oliver's foot had been slowly moving further and further up his leg. Hermione had yet to notice. Hermione and Ron were busy talking to Woods team mates to Harry's right and Wood had not turned his attention to anyone else so far that afternoon

'Iv just got to go to the bathroom.' Wood announced as he purposely went the long way to stroke Harry along the shoulders and, Harry swore, a suggestion lurked in his eyes for only Harry to see. Oh god, what was he going to do? This question, was of course just to reassure himself that he had at least considered Hermione's feelings, but his mind had always been made up about Oliver. He waited until Wood had been gone for a couple of minutes before excusing himself and hurrying off to follow his hunch that there was more in that look then just, farewell.

The men's bathroom was quite clean, with low lighting and rich browns covering the walls, it was completely empty, surprising, Harry thought, it's almost as if someone were writing my fate.

'Oliver?' Harry asked as he continued to walk down the long room.

'Harry.' A voice came from the very end cubicle, Harry's pace quickened and he pushed open the door to reveal a confident man standing there. 'Glad you came.' Wood sniggered as Harry closed the door behind him.

_Can't wait to write the next bit. I will update soon, but I am going back to school tomorrow so may be a little while longer than usual. Loobski xx_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm So sorry It took me so long to finish this! I hope it lives up to what you expected!_

Wood was on top of Harry, snaking his hands around every inch of him. His fingertips lingered desperately on Woods upper arms as Wood breathed deeply into the dimple of Harry's neck. Harry's heart beat was racing at the speed of light as Woods fingers softly grazed up his shirt until he suddenly ripped his buttoned shirt off his now sweating chest. The cubicle was small and covered in white marble, the cold walls felt like daggers against the hot, flexed back of Harry Potter.

'Oh God.' Harry gasped, Oliver's soft, aggressive lips where exploring Harry's dripping chest, the steam was rising of the cold walls. Harry slowly undid every button on Oliver's shirt, it was tantalizing for ever nerve in Wood's body. Oliver watched Harry with aching eyes until he let out a desperate grown and ripped his shirt off himself.

'Don't tease me.' Oliver demanded, Harry's twinkling eyes held the deep stare Oliver was maintaining with him as Harry reached down and fiddled with Oliver's trouser fastening.

Oliver leaned back against the freezing walls as Harry slowly knelt onto the floor and slipped Oliver's trousers down. The result was astounding as Harry's whole body tensed at the very sight of Woods rock hard cock. Harry slowly stoked from Oliver's knee up to the back of his thigh, following with his tongue, tracing the same line only this time up the inside of his thigh. Wood groaned in anticipation as Harry breathed over his throbbing penis until he finally gently touched his tongue along the top of the shaft. Wood clawed at the freezing walls, Harry had finally taken his whole penis into his wet mouth.

'Oh Harry!' Wood shouted.

'Harry?!' Harry spun round, Hermione was standing in the doorway, he had forgotten to lock the door.

'Shit!' Wood panicked as he fumbled desperately to try and pull his trousers back up. Harry was just starring into the tearful eyes of his best friend, as she spun on her heals and ran desperately out of the bathroom.

'Hermione!' Harry frantically yelled down the hall. 'Fuck!! Wait here.' He yelled back at a confused Wood.'

Hermione was storming through the restaurant before Ron grabbed her waist and pulled her back. Her face was running with make-up and her eyes where bloodshot.

'What happened?!' He demanded, his eyes fearful and dangerous.

'Harry… he was, he was… Wood.' Hermione stuttered through gasps of tears. Ron let go off Hermione and charged towards the bathroom door. The whole restaurant was now looking at the scene as Hermione ran through the front door back to her hotel. Ron met Harry in the doorway, without missing a beat Ron sank a clenched fist into the left side of Harry's blushing face.

'You fucking bastard. How could you actually do that to her!' Ron bellowed at the blundering man standing in front of him. 'You are so not worth it.' Ron spat, turned, and ran out after Hermione.

Harry went back into the bathroom and held his aching jaw. He looked up to see Wood watching him from the outside of the end cubicle.

'Sorry.' Oliver moped. 'I didn't know that would happen.'

'It's ok, I got myself into this mess.' Harry added. There was a grateful smile exchanged between the two.

'Well you better get going now. Do some damage control.' Advised Wood

'Are you going to be ok?' Inquired Harry.

'Me? Of course!' Harry gave him an understanding smile, it was now becoming awquad. 'Well, I'm going to touch myself now.' Wood winked at the extremely surprised Harry.

'Think off me.' Harry twinkled as he turned round and followed his friends out of the building.

_Yes, that is it! I like that it ends like this, I hope you can guess what happens! It ends on a downer but I like to think everyone is going to be a lot happier because of it!! Loobski_


End file.
